Blonde Butler
by wishmaker101
Summary: Forced into a deal with the Uchiha Clan, Naruto has to suffer through his ancestors mistakes and provide to the youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha. SasuNaru


**A/N:** Well I know how everyone hates reading these things in the beginning but it is a necessary evil. This story is loosely based off of Black Butler but trust me, I'm not going to just switch out Ciel and Sebastian's name and put in Naruto and Sasuke's. So no flames please, keep them to your selves because they will be ignored. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor the plotline of Black Butler (:

**Chapter 1: ****His Idiot Butler**

Just a few miles away from the bustling streets of Tokyo laid a beautiful mansion standing alone in acres of manicured lawn. The grass was lush and the cherry blossoms were always releasing a sweet scent to by passers. A beautiful rock path was aligned up to the front steps where bushes of red and white roses adorned the concrete wall. People would always pass by with envy, knowing well who the owner of this luxurious mansion was.

"Isn't the owner none other than the ruler of the game industries?" A busty young blonde said as she was making her way down the street.

"Yeah, they make the best video games ever! Right?" said another girl standing next to the blonde.

"Yep, but I'll bet he's just gorgeous though, with black hair and blue eyes. I wish he would actually show up to their game openings instead of his V.P" the blonde replied, as she looked beyond the tall black gates, specifically designed to keep trespassers out.

"Yeah, for some reason, no one knows what he looks like 'cause he has his V.P run everything for him…maybe he's really fat and ugly…with like, tons of pimples?"

Both of the girls shuddered a little bit at the thought that Japan's best game industry owner was just an old man. Rumor had it that the current Uchiha heir was the last since his parents died years back, along with his older brother. His age was unknown but that didn't stop the girls from wondering.

"Well whatever he looks like, he still makes kick ass video games so I don't care…lets get to school before we get yelled at again for being late."

Both girls walked on ahead carelessly not noticing a pair of deep blue eyes staring at them from the bushels of roses.

"Funny if they actually knew what he looked like," the owner of the eyes murmured with humor as he continued to cut the rose bushes. His unruly blonde hair stuck shamelessly to his forehead. White gloves carefully stroked a thorn covered stem as a pair of scissors snipped it to the ground.

"Naruto," a tired voice came from behind the blonde.

"Yeah Shika?" Naruto answered, still perfecting the roses with a smirk, Shikamaru hated that nickname. But of course, Shikamaru found no purpose in arguing with the blonde butler, he never won anyway…it was always too tiresome.

"The young master requests your presence in the library." Shikamaru sighed out with pain, as if it was too tiring to breath. He stalked off before Naruto could even give a reply, knowing well what was expected.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a bit," Naruto replied to Shikamaru's disappearing frame. He stepped back from his gorgeous master piece admiring the beauty of his work. The roses were now perfect, all aligning against the wall as if extending towards the sun for guidance. Naruto quickly patted his hands together to rid of some dirt that was still lingering.

"Whoever started the white glove shit was blind; can't they see that white gloves get so dirty?" Naruto mused as he made his way back inside the house, towards the library.

When Naruto arrived, he tucked in his dress shirt a little bit more and tried to tame his blonde hair the best he could. The young master always reprimanded him on the way he should present himself. A slender glove covered hand knocked on the door gently when a husky voice from inside approved with a "Hn".

"You called for me young master?" Naruto started as he opened the door gently, only to reveal a magnificent library. It was design specifically for the taste of the young master. Two glass stained windows were placed horizontally across from each other, letting a mellow trickle of sunlight enter through. Books were packed together in huge mahogany bookcases lined up against the walls. In the center of all the beauty was a single long desk, made of the same mahogany as the book cases. Books, maps, and writings, littered the desk as a black swivel chair rocked gently back and forth.

"Yes idiot, I called for you, where's my afternoon tea?" The young master replied with irritation clearly laced in his deep voice.

"My apologies young bastard but you see, it is only ten o' clock in the morning…which, in normal people's mind, is still considered morning, is it not?" Naruto retorted back, he was never fond of honorifics anyway.

"Is that any way to address your master dobe?" the young master replied, still not willing to face the blonde.

"Of course it is teme," Naruto answered with a foxy grin.

"Always so disrespectful, well since you're here anyway, what's the schedule like for today?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto walked around the desk to see the Uchiha looking through a book, eyes never wandering away from the current page he was on.

"Well, you have a meeting in about two hours with the Sabaku Company about merging, and then you have a meeting with Kakashi to address the newest video game release, lunch with your brother, another game meeting with the board, signing off on the release of the newest game series and then dinner?" the blonde finished explaining as he looked to his master's response. Sasuke made no reply as he slowly flipped a page of his thick book, all his focus clearly elsewhere.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto stated again as he snapped a finger in front of the man's face.

"Oh sorry, did you say something?" Sasuke inquired with the utmost clueless expression he could muster, laced with a hint of a smirk.

Naruto seethed with anger as his hands rose to rest on his hips, "Bastard, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Sorry, you lost me after lunch with Itachi," Sasuke murmured back as if Naruto wasn't even worth his attention, flipping another page out of the book.

Naruto was more than annoyed with the bastard's aloofness. He huffed a bit and turned around to take his leave. Just as he was about to storm off a loud plop stopped him in his tracks. Turning around he saw Sasuke had purposefully slammed his book shut in the most unnecessary way possible.

Naruto sighed and walked back towards his master, "You are such a brat Sasuke, grow up a little now."

Sasuke chose not to reply to that comment as he glared at Naruto coldly. "I may be a brat as you say but you should know your place dobe, don't ever turn your back on me unless I order you to do so."

Naruto calmed his angry racing heart down and bowed respectfully to his master. "Yes my lord."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "You forget that I am older than you, smarter than you, and far wealthier so I wouldn't try anything too fishy."

Naruto stayed bowed and refused to look into the Uchiha's eyes. He cursed his ancestors for forcing this fate upon him even before his birth. It was eons ago when the first Uchiha built his business and funded the wealth for the future generations. There was a terrible outbreak of killings and since Madara Uchiha made the best weapons for the village, they enlisted his help to kill whatever it was that was attacking the village.

Madara just happened to stumble upon the den of demons devouring human souls, but instead of killing them, he fell into the seduction of a deal. The deal was for eyes that could see the moves of enemies and an enhancement of strength. The Uzumaki demon clan agreed and in exchange for this power, the owner's soul was to be devoured at the age of forty unless, he decided to willingly give it up. In order to avoid bloodshed on who was to devour the soul, a demon was assigned to every second son born to the family. The second son would be in contract with the demon until his fortieth birthday where his soul would then be taken. During the process though, the demon was to serve his master with utmost loyalty and provide for any request.

"Not like any of that shit matters anyway," Naruto mumbled under his breath, eyes glued to the ground.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked, swiveling around to face the blonde.

Naruto dismissed the question and looked up to see the Uchiha glaring at him. He was a strong demon from an ancient clan; he was not going to let a young brat boss him around.

"If you have nothing else to ask for, I request my leave," Naruto stated out loud, not willing to make the same mistake twice of turning his back on the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the blonde again and sighed. He was just getting started with torturing the demon. It wasn't as if he had asked for the cursed fate from his ancestors either. It was true that the demonic eyes were a great enhancement to have but honestly, he didn't need them, but having a personal servant as stubborn as Naruto did have its quirks. The blonde was rash and idiotic. Half the time he didn't even listen to Sasuke's request but that's what made the deal so much more exciting. The punishment of not following the master's orders was severe and it was ironically convenient that Sasuke was a narcissist.

"Request approved, but I expect you back here in two hours with my tea." Sasuke explained as he stood up. Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke walked towards the bookcase to grab a random book. Slowly, he turned around and strode towards the door. Lifting the handle, he opened it with ease and stepped out into the empty hallway. Naruto sighed loudly and shut the door behind him; he couldn't afford to kill Sasuke yet. A deal was a deal.

"You just wait Sasuke, because in the end, I'm the one who gets to devour that tainted soul." Naruto whispered to himself with a smirk on his face. He slid his sleeves back a little to check the time and lightly paced off towards the kitchen for tea.

**A/N**: I have ideas already brewing for this story and chapter two is in progress. Please review and feel free to give any constructive criticism. Until next time!


End file.
